


Sayo Hikawa is not good at shooting

by Valki (Valkireon)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Military, One Shot, Tsugumi's first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkireon/pseuds/Valki
Summary: Sayo finds herself in a difficult situation involving a gun being pointed at her
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sayo Hikawa is not good at shooting

She was exhausted, low on ammo and running out of time, wherever she turned to there were enemy soldiers trying to bring her down. Sayo Hikawa ran as fast as she could, barely avoiding the bullets heading her way, she ducked under an opening in the lower part of a wall trying to avoid her pursuers.

Once on the other side of the wall she took a second to look around, no one was here. She could hear the footsteps of her pursuers on the other side of the wall heading away from her.

She had managed to lose them. She finally had some time to catch her breath and check her situation.

She checked the weapon in her arms. It was low on ammo she only had one and a half clips of ammunition, she had run out of grenades, her knife was still ready to be used if needed, her side arm had completely ran out of ammo but she still carried it with her incase she managed to scavenge some ammo from her enemies, she had noticed some of them used the same type of handgun as her so if she managed to bring one down it would be easy to find some ammo,

Sayo sighted she didn’t know how to proceed from this position, she had a map of the island she was currently at but in her understandable haste she lost track of where exactly she was heading towards while fleeing from her pursuers and had somehow lost her map so now she only had a compass to guide herself with.

One piece of good news was that reinforcements were on the way, Rinko had managed to inform her of this through her communicator while she was running, so all she had to do was wait until her companions could safely extract her from this place.

Suddenly Sayo heard footsteps outside of her hiding spot once again, but this time they came from the opposite direction from where she had entered from. She looked closely around the room for the first time and noticed a big garage door on the other side,she heard the footstep stop in front of the door and then she heard the person outside press a button that made the door start opening.

She knew the new person couldn’t be one of her companions, both of her companions were still some time away, Sayo had to make a decision quickly, she could either run the same way she had come in and try to go towards her companions herself, try to hide or the decision she ended up taking.

Sayo raised her gun towards the door and waited until she could see her opponent, once she did she immediately opened fire but her opponent surprised her, he immediately dropped to the ground avoiding her bullets and raised his own weapon towards her. 

“ _ This is as far as I’ll go _ ”, was all that crossed Sayo’s mind, she kept holding the trigger until her mag ran out of bullets while trying to adjust her aim, she quickly reached for a new mag but it was too late,her opponent opened fire. In the moments before the bullets impacted with her she felt disappointment, she had failed her companion once again, she had split away from them when they arrived on the island and then she was surrounded and before they could reunite she had been gunned down, all she could do now was hope that Ako and Rinko were able to complete the mission without her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Coffee cup eliminated S.Hikawa**

  
  
  


“Awwww, they killed you again Sayo-san!” exclaimed Ako through the voice chat “Don’t worry, Rinrin and I will definitely avenge you”

“Ako…. you are outside….. the circle” Rinko informed Roselia’s drummer.

“Ahhh I hadn’t noticed, thanks Rinrin, I don’t know what I would do without you!”

Sayo sighted this was the third time she had died first in their group tonight and the only time she didn’t die first was because they jumped into a crowded area and Ako got surrounded.

Sayo was even more disappointed because her gamble had actually paid off. While they were descending she had noticed a rare box spawn and decided to pick it up, she had gotten 2 different weapons and some grenades, if she had played correctly she could have easily made it to the final circle at the least.

Sayo muted herself in the call, picked up her guitar and started to get some practice in while she waited for the round to end.

Meanwhile somewhere else Hazawa Tsugumi had jumped out of her seat and celebrated her first ever kill in the game Moca had convinced her to play, it wasn’t the type of games she was used to play but something about the ever closing circle and not stop action had hooked her even if she wasn’t that good at it, her celebration didn’t last long as someone named ‘Demon summoner’ had defeated her easily while she stood still since she had dropped her controller.

As Tsugumi’s score came into view at the end of the round she checked her kills lists and wondered if this ‘S.Hikawa’ was who she thought it was but there was no way Sayo played a game like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever bang dream fanfic and my first fic in Ao3.  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
